


The Other Side Of The Pond

by SoManyFAMdoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Reunions, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, I Blame Tumblr, I think thats all?????, I'm about to get so attached to these guys, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Misgendering, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, so are you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFAMdoms/pseuds/SoManyFAMdoms
Summary: Noel knew he wasn't like the other kids in Johnston Tennessee. For one, he was gay. For another thing, he was the only one who's dad had disappeared before he was born. Put that together, and throw in some weirdly pointed ears, an intolerance to the cold, and a myth about a local pond, and you've got a recipe for diseaster. Or family.





	1. Through The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobic language in this chapter!!

"Be careful Noel!" My mom called as I left our tiny house, banging the door behind me. "I will Mama!" I yelled back, skidding down the hill. As I half walked, half slid, my skates made a rhythmic **thump thump clank!** against my shoulder blades. When I cleared the treeline, I waved to my classmates already on the pond, all of them groaning as I came closer to Hunter Pond. Hunter Pond was small, perfect for swimming in the summer and skating in the winter. I paused by the bank to tie on my worn skates, fingers fumbling in the cold. "Get lost, Noel!" One of the boys, Brian I think, jeered. I tried not to let my smile slip. I had been named Noel Samuel Jackson, cause I was born while some charity Christmas event called Noel Week was going on, and my mom thought it was sweet. Sweet enough to saddle her only child with it as a first name. "Come on, Brian, there's plenty of room for all of us!" I said, sliding into the ice. I wobbled, but got my footing and started off, shoving my glasses up with one hand. All the other boys made grossed out noises as I skated by, edging away. Christopher, Brian's best friend, shoved me. "Dude, get out of here!" A rail thin boy sneered. "Yeah, get your fag ass outta here!" Oh. That was why. Not cause I was Noel. Not cause I was tall for my age. Not even because of my stupidly weird pointed ears. Because I was gay. Before I could even try to get away, it became a game of _shove the gay loser_. I was pushed and jostled from hand to hand, until I heard a voice yell "Push him into Fisher Pond!" I tensed. "No, no, please, I'll leave you alone, promise!" I begged as they laughed. Fisher Pond was cursed, everyone who set foot there died. Painfully. A girl was eaten alive by her own terrier. She was the nicest thing to the dog too. Some boys drowned by the banks. Dry as a bone, but water filled their lungs like morbid water balloons. On and on the warning tales went. And now I was to be one. They heaved me over the small dam separating the ponds. I crashed on my right side, pain flaring horribly as I yelped. I could their mocking laughter as I stumbled to my feet, wobbling as I tried to get to the bank. I didn't even notice the large crack in the ice until I fell through it. I screamed as I fell, then waited for the icy cold water to smack me in the face and kill me. It didn't. I cracked open one eye. When did I close them? and then the other. I was free falling through a dimly lit tunnel, warm air making me sweat in my heavy jacket. I awkwardly flipped over, looking for the familiar sky of Tennessee. Where I had fallen through was just a pinprick. _This is a dream, right? Maybe I'm dead and this is Purgatory. Maybe I hit my head really hard on the ice and now I'm hallucinating._ I flipped over as I thought, and I noticed something below me, getting closer and closer. I curled myself into a ball, trying to shield myself. As I clapped my hands over my ears, they felt pointier, if that was even possible. "This is your fault!" I yelled into the void, tensing as I waited for impact. I fell to the floor, grunting as I hit the pavement. Pavement? But that’s impossible… I peeled myself off the ground, standing slowly and looking around. I was standing on a residential street, houses marching away from me both ways, warm summery light coming from the sun. _Okay, so there’s a sun down here. Definitely hallucinating._ I grimaced at the pounding pain in my forehead, weaving slightly as I started down the road, looking at all the houses. No cars in the driveways, and no lights were on. Empty. I kept walking, squinting against the bright light. I made it halfway to an intersection, before the world started to spin and tilt. I dropped to the ground, eyesight pulsing as I stared at two rapidly approaching black blobs, before fading to black. 


	2. I Think I'm Not In Tennessee Anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel wakes up, and discovers something shocking.

“What do you mean you ‘just found him lying there’?! We don’t just fall out of the sky!” I started to open my eyes, shutting them at the bright lights. “I said what I mean! I was going down the street, minding my business, and there was a kid in the road!” The voices continued to argue over me, both talking about my appearance. Finally I opened my eyes fully, drawing the attention of the one to my left. “Hush, he’s awake!” He hissed quietly at the other one, a lady I think, before leaning over me. “Hey there, you scared us for a minute. Mind telling me your name?” I sat up, and he moved to help me upright. “My name’s Noel.” He smiled, patting my shoulder. “Nice to meet you Noel, I’m Troy.” I nodded slowly, opening my mouth, looking up at him, only to freeze. He looked fairly normal, curling brown hair flopping in his blue eyes. His ears, though, were long and pointed, reaching the back of his head before ending in sharp points, the left one twisting in a spiral. “Noel? Noel are you alright?” He asked, squeezing my shoulder. I pulled away, pushing myself against the wall behind me. “What the fuck is wrong with your ears!?” Troy stepped away slightly, reaching for something out of sight. “Hey, I know my twisted ear looks funny, but there’s nothing wrong with it.” I pulled back farther as he picked up a scalpel. “Whoa, chill kid. It’s not even going in you.” This only prompted me to press back farther. “Yeah sure, you’ll say until I get closer crazy!” He sighed, setting the scalpel down and sitting on the bed. “Okay, Noel, right? Where are you from?” I blinked, startled. “Uh, Johnston Tennessee.” He nodded, frown on his face. “Okay, how did you get here?” I pointed up. “I fell through a crack in the ice in one of the ponds, Hunter Pond.” The frown deepened. “Do you know where you are?” I shook my head. “You’re in Wheldrake, part of Raminan.” I raised my eyebrows at that. Yes I am well aware you would only raise one eyebrow, but I can’t, so shush. “I’m in Whaledick, which is in Ramen-nion?” There was a snort. I turned my head, looking at a lady in skinny jeans and tight shirt, with ears similar to mine, but covered in piercings. She pulled her hand off her face, hazel eyes crinkling at the corners. “Whaledick, that’s one for the whiteboard!” Trroy waved his hand at her, rolling his eyes. “Yes yes Kayla, I heard, hilarious. Okay Noel, what’s your parent’s names? Maybe we can find them.” I, probably stupidly, relaxed slightly. “Uh, my mom is Courtney Jackson, and I don’t know my dad.” He nodded, humming as he stood, holding out a hand. “Think you can get up? Your leg was pretty, uh, dangly.” I grabbed his hand, pulling myself up. I wobbled and nearly fell over, but he put one hand on my back and stood on my left side, holding my left hand as he kept me steady. “Easy there, don’t need you knocking your head again.” I clung to him, determinedly shuffling to the door, the odd looking nurse by my side. The lady, Kayla, opened the door, stomping as she walked in front of us. I could see other people around us, with ears like Troy’s mine, or in between. A child came barreling out of a room in front of us, a wide lopsided smile on her face as she raced away, a teen on crutches quick to follow. “Emmy, Nova! No running!” Troy called. I pushed my glasses up again as they slid down my nose. “Is this a hospital, Mr Troy?” His eyes widened, and he seemed to mentally slap himself. “Yeah, sorry, this is Wheldrake General Hospital in, well, Wheldrake” I nodded slowly, looking around. The people that I saw were like me or Troy, or somewhere in between, with long or short pointed ears. “Why am I here?” He set me down on a chair. “Kayla found you passed out on some residential road, swears you fell from the sky.” Kayla groaned, throwing up her hands as Troy sat down at a computer. “Troy, I’m telling you, this kid fell out of the fucking sky!” Troy didn’t even look up. “Language Kayla. There’s kids in here.” Kayla flopped into the chair next to me, flipping Troy off. “I saw that. Noel, you said your mother’s name was Courtney Jackson, right?” I nodded. “Yessir.” Troy frowned, picking up a boxy looking object and turning to me. “Hold still please. I’d rather not blur it.” Before I could I ask what he meant, there was a bright flash. As I was blinking the spots out of my eyes, he set down the thing, tapping away on the computer again. “What the hell was that?” I asked, rubbing at my eyes. “I took your picture and put it in our base, trying to match you with someone.” There was silence, except Troy’s tapping on the computer and Kayla’s foot tapping. A short chime rang out, Troy’s typing increased. “I found someone, a Theodore Arigian. Sound familiar?” I shook my head as he smashed a few buttons, an ancient printer coughing out a paper, Troy snatching it up to hand it to me. “Maybe this will jog your memory...” I took the paper. It was a color picture of a man with bright green eyes and wavy blonde hair, smiling warmly at the camera. His nose was crooked, and his ears weren’t as long as Troy’s, but they were still sharply pointed. “I don’t recognize him.” Troy hummed, turning back to his computer and typing some more. “I’d have to run some DNA tests to be sure, but until then the best bet is to put you in a foster home, since your mom doesn’t live here. ” I rubbed my hands together. “Where even is Wheldrake?” He didn’t look up from his typing. “Raminian.” I sighed. “But where is Raminian?” Troy opened his mouth, but Kayla interjected “Raminian, Shimian. Kid, do you know what you are?” Troy shot her a look. “I’m a human. Duh.” Now Kayla was laughing again. “Nice Troy, he doesn’t even know!” "I don't know what?"


	3. This Is Getting Weird...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel is told what he really is. Oh fuck now there's magic.

Troy rubbed his neck awkwardly, glancing at Kayla, who backed away, then he looked at me. “Okay, uh, crap, do you know what elves are?” “Yeah, tall majestic creatures and whatnot.” Kayla chuckled. “Well, guess they fucked up when making us. Kid, we’re elves.”

For the second time, I found myself waking up to the concerned and amused faces of Troy and Kayla. “Twice in one day. Kid you’re two away from breaking the local record!” Troy sighed, helping me sit up from the floor. “Well, you didn’t claim insanity, so I’ll take that as a good sign?” He sounded hopeful as he crouched and took my wrist in his hand. “Maybe. Why do you, Kayla, and I have different ears if we’re all elves?” Kayla shrugged. “Same reason some people can curl their tongues and some can’t. Genetics that no one understands!” She threw her arms up. Troy chuckled wryly. “She is right though. Long ears like mine are more common though, while you have the least common kind.” I self consciously felt my own ear. Completely normal, with a dull point to them. Troy held out a hand to help me up. “Don’t worry. All kinds of ears are acceptable.” I stood again, and Troy took his seat at the computer. “I think I found you a temporary foster home. Cathey and Mason Turner. They have a few other kids, some biological, some fostered or adopted.” He turned back to me, raising a curious eyebrow. “Willing to give it a shot Noel? They’re good people.” I shifted uncomfortably, hands clenching. “Do I have to?” Troy sighed, leaning back and folding his arms. “It’s either them, or spend the night in an orphanage.” I looked between them, then sighed. “When do I leave?"

That was I how I found myself outside a two story house with a literal white picket fence. Kayla led me up to the porch, pounding on the door. The door was opened by a boy my age, with red hair and brown eyes. “Yes? How can I help you?” He asked, looking Kayla and I up and down. “Name’s Kayla MacThames, I’m here to drop off Noel Jackson.” He opened the door wider, stepping aside. “I see. I’ll go get the folks, just wait in the living room.” He gestured to a beat up couch, vanishing down the hall. Kayla plopped down, and I sat cautiously next to her, holding the faded blue bag with my winter clothes tightly to my chest. “Hey, these are good people, kid. We wouldn’t be here if Troy didn’t trust them. He tries his best to keep kids like you safe.” She assured, piercings glinting in the sunlight pouring through the window. I opened my mouth, but I was interrupted by a short and stout lady swinging in through the hall, lifting Kayla off the couch into a hug. “Kayla Kayla Kayla! I never thought I’d see you again! Where have you been hiding your skinny butt, huh little lady?” Kayla patted her shoulder. "I've been at work Cathey. Can you please put me down now?" Cathey sighed, setting Kayla back on the couch. "Thank you. Now, Cathey, this is Noel, the kid I told you would be staying here until we found his dad?" Cathey looked at me, smile dropping. "I can't do that Kayla."


	4. So Elves Can Be Racist....Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST, I UPDATED!! Sorry, uh, quarantine? it's whooping my ASS. But, I'm back, and excited to continue the journey! Warnings: Judging someone based off of family/DNA. (P.S. should I make Kayla cussing a warning? she's the only cusser so far lol)

Kayla stood, looking extremely upset. “Whaddya mean you can’t keep him? It’s just a week!” Cathey shook her head, running a hand through sleek brown hair. “The house is too full hun, we’re even using the attic and the backup cots.” Kayla crossed her arms. “Troy called you twenty damn minutes ago, why are you only now saying this?” Cathey folded her arms, looking away pointedly. “Did...are you  _ seriously _ not helping us out because Noel’s part  _ human _ ?!” Cathay pressed her lips into a fine line as I watched with a ball of dread working it’s way down my throat. “Cathey, that is the most bullshit reason to not take in a kid! You took in Jeremy, why not Noel?” “Jeremy was part pixie.” “And Cassidy?” “Dull ears.” “Rodger??” “He was a full elf, remember?” Kayla let out a short frustrated scream, throwing up her hands. She sat down next to me on the couch, hands obscuring her face and clutching her hair. I slowly reached out to touch her, but she bounced up, standing fully and reaching for her keys. “Come on Noel. I know a place you can stay.” “But Kayl-” Cathey was interrupted by Kayla turning sharply, sharp keys aimed at her. “No, Troy will know of this, and you will never take another damn kid in, you ear judging asshole! Come on kid.” I stumbled to my feet, following Kayla hurriedly as she stormed out the door, stomping to the car we had borrowed from Troy. I got in the passenger side, buckling up quickly as she jammed the keys into the ignition and peeled away from the curb. I grabbed what my mom called the "Jesus handle" as Kayla swerved into traffic. "Next stop, the Crow's Nest Tavern." She muttered angrily, merging with another lane. "A tavern? But I'm fourteen!" I protested, gritting my teeth as the car lurched. "Yeah, but the couple who owns it will have the stuff for you to spend some time at my house. As long as you don't mind birds." "Is that even legal...." She grinned at me. "Everything is legal if Troy doesn't know you did it!" I went pale as she cackled, slapping my shoulder and zooming downtown.

The Crow's Nest Tavern was a cozy little place in between a craft store and a music shop, a wood burned sign hanging over the door and swaying in the breeze, depicting a silhouette of a crow flying into a nest. Kayla pushed open the dark wood door, calling out loudly; "Theo! Avra! I need a favor!" A man with curling black hair and shining golden eyes popped up from behind the long shiny bar, rag over his shoulder, and leaned across the spotless surface. "Really Kayla? And what be it ya need?" "Things to hide a kid." He slipped in surprise, banging his forehead on the bar top. "WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, hey there, I need a beta reader for this! Comment if you're interested! Also, should I make a Discord for the story? It's gonna be at least 57 chapters, so we have a while


	5. I Am Reminded, That I am Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel is introduced to the owners of The Crow's Nest, and to a very cute boy.

Kayla slid onto a barstool, drumming her fingers on the bar top. “You know Cathey Abbets? We brought this kid to her to foster for a week while we find his family, and she turned us away because he’s not a full elf.” He pointed at me. “This the kid?” “Yes, and the kid has a name. I’m Noel Jackson.” I held out my hand. He took it, shaking it slowly. “So what if the kid’s got round ears? Hell I’ve got round ears!” He pushed his hair up to show me short ears with a tiny point to them. Kayla pushed his hands down. “It’s not a matter of ear length Theo. She denied him staying there because of the fact that he wasn’t a full elf.” “Well that’s some bullshit. But Kayla, you can’t keep Noel at your place. You know this. You would get in so much trouble.” “I don’t care. It’s just one week, then he’ll be with his folks.” Theo bit his lip, looking around the empty tavern, before groaning. “Avra might kill me, but he can stay with us. We’re a registered safe space, we can legally keep kids with us. Unlike you.” He said pointedly. Kayla rolled her eyes, looking at me. “Wanna try, kid? Avra and Theo are nice people. Plus, you might learn some about Aranmian culture too.” I threw up my hands. “Do I have a choice?” Theo snickered, patting the counter. “I’ll get Avra, you call Troy.” Kayla grumbled, walking outside as Theo came around the bar. He was maybe my height, five foot five or so, and he was a lot more stocky then I thought he was. “Come on, Avy’s probably in the back taking stock. You’ll like him, he’s from a whole family of fullbloods, except for a few cousins, pretty smart on all the history and stuff.” He explained as he beckoned me to the back. I looked back at Kayla, obviously getting chewed out by the tall nurse over the phone, and followed Theo into the dark back area.  _ Not how I planned to die, but oh well. _ “Avy? Are you back here?” He called, opening a door. I made a weird choked off yelp at the sudden brightness. We were standing in a well lit stairwell, and Theo was already trotting up the narrow stairs with ease. “Up here Noel. He’s in the living room.” He called down to me. I started up the stairs, feeling my stomach heat up in dread as I climbed the stairs to meet Theo. The room I entered was just as bright as the stairs, but my eyes were no longer burning in agony, thankfully. Theo was standing there, a faint smile on his face as he spoke to someone who’s back was turned to me. “Noel, this is Avra, my ex-boyfriend.” Avra sighed, sounding annoyed as he turned. “Theo, I swear to the stars, if you keep introducing me like this, people are going to get worried. Sorry, I’m his fiancee, Avra.” Looking between the two, they were like night and day. Theo was short, round and dark, with similarly short ears, while Avra was tall and pale, with long, sharp ears. Looking at Avra, I felt underdressed in my borrowed baggy tunic and brown pants. He was blonde, like me, with bright green eyes, but he was wearing a fitted, shimmering blue sleeveless shirt with a high collar, tucked snugly into tight brown pants. Said pale blonde hair was twisted into some kind of braid or bun. Or maybe both? I was shaken out of my thoughts by Avra actually  _ bowing _ towards me. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Noel Jackson.” I opened and shut my mouth a little uselessly as he stood up. “Uh, nice to, nice to meet you too...” “I hear we will be caring for you until the week ends, correct?” Avra asked, walking past me. Theo made a little shooing motion, pointing at Avra. I, still rather gobsmacked, followed him into a living room, with a pair of well worn blue couches placed across from each other, an equally worn down blue armchair closing off one end and facing a large unlit fireplace. Avra sat down on one couch, gesturing for me to sit as well. I chose to sit opposite of him, taking my backpack off and setting it by my feet. “So, Noel, right? That’s a rather strong name, who gave it to you?” He asked, leaning back and crossing his legs. “My mom. There was a charity event called Noel Week when I was born, and she thought it was really sweet. I got teased a lot for my name though.” I shrugged. Avra’s eyes narrowed. “Now why would anyone tease you for such a noble name? A bunch of dimwitted barbarians.” He muttered icily. “Here, name does not matter. My name is Avra, your friend’s name is Kayla, and we coexist peacefully, no matter what. What matters is character. And you seem to have good character. But, what do I know.” He gave his own shrug. The door downstairs slammed, and a voice called out; “Dad! Papa! I’m home!” Avra smiled just as faintly as Theo had. “Are you alright with there being other kids in the house your age? We have a son, Wysley.” “I’m okay with it. I’ve never had a brother before. It might be fun.” “Good. You seem like a nice kid Noel. I would hate for the reason you do not stay with us to be because we have our own son.” There were stomping steps, and Avra stood. “Speak of the storm, Wysley, there you are.” I stood up too, turning to introduce myself, only to stop.  _ Now I understand the term ‘gay panic’ _ . Wesley was a few inches taller than me, with curly red hair that seemed to defy gravity, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Despite being so pale, he was absolutely  _ covered _ in freckles. “Very funny Dad.” Wysley said, rolling his eyes as he pushed up the sleeves to his white button up which was paired with a brown, red, and black argyle sweater vest and black slacks. “Son, this young man will be rooming with us for the week. Go on and introduce yourselves, I’ll let your papa know you’re home for the weekend.” Avra patted Wysley’s shoulder and swept off to another room. Wysley gave me another bright smile and stuck out his hand. “I’m Wysley Shandow.” I shook it, noting how much rougher it seemed against my hand. “I’m Noel Jackson.”  _ And I’m also very gay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I struggled with names for Wysley? But I love Wysley, he's a dork

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original story! I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I love writing it!
> 
> Ciao, Crowley


End file.
